


The Wedding Gift

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: The day of the wedding everyone's been waiting for has finally arrived, and Hange has a little something to give her adopted son as a wedding present.
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Wedding Gift

"Wake up, sleepy head." Kaya shook the younger man awake "It's your wedding day and you don't want to miss it, do you?"

At these words, Falco shot up abruptly, before blinking.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and got up.

"Breakfast is ready!" Niccolo called out from the kitchen

"Why is he here?" Falco asked "Didn't the prisoners return to Marley?"

"They did." Kaya smiled "But Niccolo chose to stay here with us."

"But why?"

"For the same reason you and Gabi did, apparently." Kaya smiled at the oblivious man "You belong here."

Falco knew those words were true, so he opted not to say anything in reply.

"Now, come on." Kaya ushered him towards the preparation room "Your attire for today won't put itself on."

-x-

Mikasa finished the last touch by adjusting the position of the strap.

Then she stepped forward to admire her handiwork.

"Beautiful." was her assessment 

"Yeah." Mrs. Blouse agreed "You'll make all of them fall off their feet, especially your future husband."

"You think so?" the bride asked somewhat uncertainly

"I know so." Mrs. Blouse said confidently "Speaking of which, they should be arriving any minute now."

As if on cue, the carriage stopped in front of the house, and Queen Historia stepped out of it. Next came Commander Hange, and then...

Falco stepped down onto the ground and made his way towards them.

Gabi did the same, flanked by Mr. and Mrs. Blouse.

They met in the middle and stood there for some time, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Let's get a move on." the Queen said with a hint of mischief "We have places to be, and I didn't prepare the entire wedding venue for nothing."

Gabi and Falco entered the carriage first, albeit with some hesitation, followed by the Braus family, Mikasa and Niccolo.

-x-

The wedding venue was set on the beach, in the vicinity of the ocean, the natural border between Marley and Paradis Island.

A stone path was build, leading up to an elevated dais, which was decorated as befitted the occasion. 

"All right." the Queen clapped her hands "Take your positions!"

Falco and the Queen moved to the top of the dais, while Mr. Blouse and Gabi moved to the other end of the stone path.

"Let us begin." the Queen says "Hange Zoe would like to say a few words."

Hange took her place on the dais

"We're here today to witness the wedding of my adopted son, Falco Grice, and his long-time girlfriend, Gabi Braun!"

Cheering and clapping followed her proclamation, but she lifted up a hand to silence them.

"This war has taken much from us!" she continued "But now starts a new era! An era where there'd be no more suffering! And to make it official, I have a little something for my adoptive son! But it'll have to wait until the gift giving part starts! For now, let the proceedings begin!


End file.
